The Waa Beans
The Waaa Beans '''The Waaa Beans''' are a competitive 6-a-side team who are based in Newquay and currently play in the Newquay League Division 1. They were created on the 31st of January, 2018 and in their first season they finished 10th with a record of 7 wins, 3 draws and 11 losses and ending the season with a goal difference of -14. And in their current season they are 8th in the league All of their competitive games are played on the Newquay Tretherras Astro Turf. Season 1 The Waaa Beans were founded half way through the season, and started in the top division, The Premiership'''.''' Their first league game was against 'The Fort' and the score ended in a 6-0 defeat for The Waaa Beans. Their starting eleven was Tom Page, Oli Paul, Arturas Lisajev, Caine Rooney, Jordan Hanlan and Jay Howarth Jarratt with Connor Murphy coming off the bench for Arturas Lisajev. The Fort scored 3 goals in the first half and 3 in the second, the first goal came 7 minutes in and the second and third came right before half time, Arturas Lisajev also gave away a penalty around 10 minutes in but the penalty was missed. The 3 goals in the second half were scored in the 18th, 24th and 30th minute. In that game Arturas Lisajev made his debut and his final game for the club. The Waaa Beans struggled to score frequently and only kept 1 clean sheet for the rest of the season. Their first goal finally came through as Levi Holroyd scored in a 1-5 loss. They also had issues with players turning up, therefore they had multiple stand-ins, most notably Ben Piper, Owen Capewell and Chase Wilson. The Waaa Beans won 2 out of their last 4 games, ending the season off on a high 2-1 win vs Minor Threat, a team 2 places above them. As the season ended The Waaa Beans started experimenting with different players and Tom Page's form wasn't good enough so other keepers had to be trialed. Oli Farrall and Aaron Hayes stepped in and played several games for the team, while Corey Curtis and Ryan Semley played in the midfield instead of Connor Murphy and Jordan Hanlan. Season 2 The Waaa Beans had a good start to the season winning their first game 3-0 but in the next 4 games they lost 3 and drew 1, placing as one of the lowest teams in the league after 5 games. After making changes to the club, they got 13 points out of a possible 18, winning 4, drawing 1 and losing 1 in the next 6 games. Their good form meant they scored much more and conceded less than they did last season and that form was met with plaudits but near the end of the season they experienced a blimp of bad form, losing 5 out of 6 games and drawing the other. They have not kept a clean sheet for 8 games and poor scoring form dropped them down the table from mid-table to 5th from the bottom. Tom Page and Jordan Hanlan left the club at the end of the first season. Tom Page left due to other commitments and was replaced by multiple other people when available but a permanent replacement has not been found. Jordan Hanlan also left because of other commitments. Jay Howarth Jarratt and Connor Murphy also left the team but still stand-in from time to time, Jay Howarth Jarratt left for another team and Connor Murphy was not cut out for the team. Because of the departures, Waaa Beans introduced many arrivals as temporary stand-ins, many of which played for other teams and heavily improved The Waaa Beans form. Oli Farrall, Corey Curtis and Ryan Semley have all stopped playing for the team but Aaron Hayes still plays regularly in goal whenever he can. Zach Dacey started playing for The Waaa Beans regularly and improved the midfield massively after the departure of Jay Howarth Jarratt, but as the season progressed he had less and less appearances and this hurt the Waaa Beans even more, losing games more frequently than before. While the line-up from the first ever game has changed massively with only Oli Paul still in the team, it has changed for the better. Players like Jack Andreetti, Levi Holroyd, Ben Piper, Owen Capewell and Chase Wilson make the team one of the best in the division and when the all play it is extremely hard to beat them, usually keeping a clean sheet or conceding 1 while scoring 3-4 per game but their recent form has been dreadful, conceding 2-4 goals per game while barely scoring, this is partly due to lack of good goalkeepers and defenders, with their most recent game having Connor Murphy in goal who conceded 4 goals against Minor Threat. They are still looking for permanent members and with the current season coming to a close it is unlikely that they will have a full team by the end of the season. FA People's Cup 2018 A week after their 6-0 defeat to The Fort, Waaa Beans entered the FA People's Cup[19] and were confirmed early January, starting the tournament in Bristol. The final line-up for the 5-a-side tournament was confirmed as Tom Page, Oli Paul, Jay Howarth Jarrat, Jack Andreetti, Jordan Hanlan and Connor Murphy taken as a substitute. They ended the tournament with 0 wins and 3 losses and exiting the tournament in the group stage. Jack Andreetti scored the only goal for The Waa Beans and throughout the 3 games they conceded 9 goals, losing 1-2, 0-4 and 0-3. While they did not go far in the tournament they still called it a successful experiment as that helped them decide who is good enough to stay with the Waa Beans. Player Stats